


Star Wars: The Remnants of the Force

by sammie_stagg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Jedi, Badass Rey, Epilogue, Ezrabine, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kanera Week, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Sabezra Week, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, kanera - Freeform, superpowered baby, the dyad actually means something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_stagg/pseuds/sammie_stagg
Summary: As the galaxy celebrates being free once more, REY SKYWALKER has taken upon herself the duty to find new FORCE-SENSITIVE children across the galaxy and REBUILD THE JEDI ORDER in a new way. Inside her fares a BATTLE of what is still yet to come, and to continue the SKYWALKER NAME...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Rey & Ahsoka Tano, Rey & Jacen Syndulla, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first of all! i am writing this story with one of my friends, so if the writing style fluctuates between chapters, that's why. second! we have an identical story up on wattpad, and i can link it for anyone who wants to go read it there. i thought we'd have more success posting on here but the other half of this team wanted to keep the other version anyways. this story is a WORK IN PROGRESS, and we've had to compromise a bit (ie. i ship ezra and sabine from rebels, my co-writer doesn't), so again if there are any inconsistencies between chapters that is why!  
> alright, that's it for now! enjoy this mess that is our baby :'D  
> \- sam and theo elliot <3

The twin suns were beautiful in the sky of the desert planet.  
She felt millions of presences, laying hands on her shoulders, whispering words of encouragement.  
"What happened to all of you? What are your stories?" Rey asked, but of course, there was no reply.  
"Who the hell are you talking to?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Rey whirled around to see a tall man, perhaps in his early to mid 30s, with dark green hair and an odd jade tint to his skin and a mysterious look on his face. What Rey was more astonished to see, however, was a lightsaber hilt hanging from the mans hip.  
"Who are you?" Rey asked tentatively, looking to the weapon before meeting the strangers eyes. He gave a cocky smile, and Rey suddenly felt a deep sense of unease, deep in her stomach. "All the Jedi are dead.. so who are you?" she repeated the question in a stronger voice.  
"Who are we, you mean?" said the stranger. Rey crossed her arms and BB-8 made a strange noise from by her side. A second figure stepped out from behind him. It was a skinny, tall human who looked to be in her early 20s, wearing (possibly spray painted?) Mandalorian armour. She sighed deeply as if she would rather be anywhere else.  
"Who are you?" Rey repeated for the third time, this time impatiently. She narrowed her eyes as the young woman removed her helmet to reveal fair skin and deep blue eyes, and well as long and very dark hair. "You don't know us," she said in smooth voice. The green-haired man extended a hand, and Reys feeling of unease deepened. She took a couple steps back, paused, then ignited her blade. The yellow haze stood out with the sand, barely missing clashing with the suns behind her.  
The Mandolorian pulled out a blaster, but the man stopped her, stooping down to say something quietly to her in her ear. The girl huffed angrily, but lowered her weapon slowly.  
"Okay, I've had enough. Are you just going to stand around, or tell me who you are?" Rey almost shouted. She was getting annoyed, and confused. Who was this man and his companions, and why did he carry the weapon of a Jedi?  
"We aren't here to fight. This feisty one here is Amaliea, and my name is Jacen." The man pointed to the young woman, and then to himself. "Yes, the Jedi are dead, but that doesn't mean that no one in the galaxy is force-sensitive."  
Rey shook her head in confusion, and Jacen turned back to his companion. "Amal, show her."  
The girl huffed again, furrowing her brow, and blew hair out of her face before turning and lifting something from the bag she had sling over her shoulder. It was a hilt made of what looked like a kind of metal.  
She groaned and ignited it, revealing a black, swordlike saber.  
"What on.." Rey muttered, stepping an inch closer despite herself. The lightsaber was unlike anything she had ever seen. Amaliea deactivated the blade as quickly as she had ignited it and slipped the thing back into her bag.  
"What do you want from me?" Rey angled her brows and brandished her lightsaber in Jacens face, which he met up with his own weapon just as fast. "I don't want to fight you," he said seriously. "Frankly, you're better than me, and I don't feel like dying today."  
Rey got a strange flash of Bens face across her mind and stumbled backwards into the sand. "Hmm, or maybe I could win," Jacen grinned. He crouched down beside her. "Listen. Me and Amaliea want to rebuild the Jedi, but on our own terms. No unnecessary rules, maybe make it less like a cult that kidnaps little kids. Who knows if that's how they got into their whole mess, even before Palpatine began using them."  
The feeling in Reys core faded, replaced by a small feeling that someone was pushing her from the inside. She touched her stomach in confusion until it settled before answering.  
"No."  
"What?!" Amaliea and Jacen said together, in disbelief.  
"The Jedi are finished, and I don't know where you two came from, who you are, since you won't tell me, so no, I'm not going hunting for children who are force-sensitive."  
"Syndulla." Jacen said after a minute.  
"What?"  
"That's my last name."  
Rey blinked a few times. "As in, Hera Syndulla?"  
Jacen nodded and grumbled something that Rey couldn't hear.  
"General Syndulla didn't make it out of the battle, Jacen," Rey said quietly, remembering the vision of her legend-old ship, The Ghost, falling from the skies of Exegol in a fury of fire and smoke.  
Surprisingly, Jacen only nodded sombrely, and it was Amaliea that Rey caught brushing away tears.  
"You knew, then?" Rey asked. Jacen nodded again, once.  
"She raised us, along with my mother." Amaliea added.  
"And who is your mother?"  
"Sabine Wren."  
Rey shook her head. "I've never heard of her."  
"She wasn't a part of the Rebellion. She left, years ago, before I was born, after the fall of the Empire, to search for my father."  
Amaliea gestured to the sky but the her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular.  
"She took Ahsoka Tano, my godmother with her."  
"Ahsoka Tano.."  
Even though she had never heard the name before, Rey felt like she knew who this was. "She's.. a Jedi, isn't she?"  
The girl looked confused. "Yeah- more or less.. but how did you know that..?"  
Rey opened her mouth to reply, before she realized that she didn't know.  
Jacen ran a hand through his green hair and closed his eyes.  
"Will you come with us, Rey?" he asked gently.  
Rey looked up at the sky, at the spot of dark where Amaliea had pointed to. She had just returned from a very long, very dread-filled and tiring adventure. She had lost people. Her friends, her supporters, and Ben..  
As she though of his name, the feeling in her stomach returned. The feeling as though someone had kicked her from the inside.  
She held her stomach until the feeling went and took a deep breath. She opened and closed her eyes, blinking at the stars above.  
"Tell me more." she turned back to them. Jacen took a deep breath. His posture eased and he smiled a bit.  
"I was thinking we would start with three kids. One for each of us to train, but we'd all do it, really. Jedi are supposed to be peacekeepers, right? So that's what we'll raise them as. I don't know exactly how we're going to find them, but that's where you come in."  
Rey hummed. "So.. your plan is to what? Just take a smaller number of kids to brainwash into our cult?" she smirked so that the others knew she was mostly joking. However, Amaliea peered at Jacen as if to say she has a point.  
"No, no." the man protested. "Well, I guess if you look at it that way. But I was thinking more of like.. a family, or something?"  
Rey scoffed as she tried to picture it. "You think we could be a family..? I've got friends, I have ."  
"So do we." Amaliea suddenly cut in. "We have a lot of people. A lot of family. More than we know how to deal with. Point is, there's a good chance these kids won't. Have homes, I mean. They're different, and I know from experience that a lot of people don't always like different. And if we do our job right, they'll go on to take three more apprentices, and they'll take three more, and so on, and so on."  
The girl sighed again. "Look, we can't make you come. But you're powerful, and we could use your leadership. Our teacher is amazing, but she's old. We need you if this is gonna work."  
After she had finished her monologue, both Amaliea and Jacen went silent. Rey looked to BB-8 at her side. The droid whistled something confidently. Rey glanced back at the strangers- well, not so much strangers, now.  
It was funny. Only a few years ago she had been no one. Now it felt like she was at the centre of everything. It was a lot, but she could handle a lot. And their idea was good. It could work.  
Rey exhaled one last long, considering, breath. And then she decided.  
"Alright." she said bracingly. "Let's find some kids, shall we?"


	2. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! it's sam  
> ill probably be doing most of the beginning notes and eli will do the end ones. so for this chapter (which was also written 2+ years ago) there's a bit of background for amaliea and jacen bc why not fjgfbj  
> also!! me and eli are both gay! (well he's a lesbian I'm pan) so if you're looking for some good ol' lgbtq star wars rep this is the fic for you!  
> ALSO  
> these early chapters are not edited so please be kind ajdvh  
> enjoy :)))

-13 years ago-  
Amaliea still remembered the first time her mother brought her to visit her fathers grave. It had been a bright, sunny day in Lothal, nothing that matched the atmosphere inside the approaching dark cave. On one side of her was her mother, squeezing her hand, staring straight ahead, looking strong for her daughter. On her other side, a Jacen in his early twenties, the boy she loved like a brother, trying his best to keep her smiling as they progressed down the rubble pathway towards the cave. And behind her, the droid they nicknamed Chopper, and Hera Syndulla, hugging herself subconsciously, as she came to visit this cave everyday since she had returned to Lothal.  
Amaliea didn't remember the details, being five years old, but she still remembered the strange things she felt as she continued towards the gaping mouth of the cave. A strange emptiness filled her for the first time in her life.  
Eventually Jacen and Hera stopped walking and waited at the end of the pathway, and that left only Amaliea, her mother, and the droid as they entered the room. It had high ceilings and a wide space to roam around. Lanterns illuminated the walls. Two low tables sat opposite each other.  
The first one was filled with portraits of a handsome man with brown hair styled into a ponytail, a child's drawing, and a hair tie. A pile of scraps that could've been something long ago sat next to the thing.  
The second table was the one that interested Amaliea. There sat a holographic image of a boy with black hair and his two parents. Beside that lay letters written in her mother's handwriting, and responses from who she assumed was her father. There was a design of a Phoenix sprayed onto the sides of each of the tables, and underneath, the words; May you be with us.  
Sabine Wren lowered herself to Ezras table and closed her eyes, repeating a single phrase.  
"Be with me."

Amaliea opened her eyes to see the metal ceiling of their ship, The Shadow, to meet the eyes of Rey, who was sitting across from her.  
"You fell asleep," Rey observed with a small smirk.  
"Oh come on, lady, we've known each other for a day and a half, you don't get you make fun of me." Amaliea swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit herself in an upright position. The other girl laughed. "Okay, okay, fine." she looked around the inside of their small but capable main hanger.  
"So.. you probably know a few things about me."  
Amaliea shrugged. "You were a nobody, you discovered you were Force-sensitive, you found out the biggest bad in recent history was related to you, you saved the galaxy, yada, yada." she shot the other one a look. "Am I close?"  
Rey blinked. "Uhhh.. yeah. That sounds about right." she paused. "What about you?"  
"Not too interesting, i'm afraid. My dad died in some freak accident right after I was born, saving my godfather and one of my uncles. I found out I was Force-sensitive when I was four, My mom died when I was eleven, and no one has ever bothered to tell me how. I was raised by my godparents and Jacen's mom and so Jacen is practically my brother. That's about it."  
"That, uh.. isn't nothing interesting." Rey tried to smile sympathetically. She was pretty sure it came out looking more like pity, because the tall girl scoffed and turned away as a response.  
"Yeah, okay." she mumbled.  
Suddenly, Rey doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach.  
"You okay?" Amaliea asked, raising both her eyebrows.  
Rey nodded but didn't sit upright. She then started retching and Amaliea stood up in alarm. "Jacen!" she called frantically.  
"What do you want? I'm flying a ship here!"  
"Do you want puke all over your precious ship?" she shot back.  
He came running with a bucket, which he tossed to Amaliea, who sat it under Rey, allowing her to continue vomiting in the bucket.  
"This escalated way too quickly for my liking," she muttered as she rubbed the other girls back. When she was finished, Rey wiped her mouth in obvious displeasure and sat back. BB-8, the droid, beeped a concerning noise and wheeled around to Reys side.  
"What was that?"  
"No idea," the Jedi replied, rubbing her head with a sigh.  
"Well, uh.. I'll keep the bucket here just in case," Amaliea answered, patting Reys back awkwardly before returning to her side of the ship. "You dont get hyper-sickness, do you?" she asked. Rey shook her head and BB-8 made an agreeing noise.  
Okay.. this girl is a little weird, Amaliea thought, furrowing her brow.  
Amaliea shot Rey a sympathetic look and stood, walking towards the bow of the ship, where Jacen was.  
"So.. what's wrong with her?" he asked as Amaliea dropped down next to him in the co-pilots seat.  
"She's just acting strange.."  
Jacen perked an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at Rey, who was now rubbing her temples with a confused expression.  
"She is a Jedi, and we all are a little strange,"  
"Yeah right! In what world are you a Jedi?" she snorted, punching him in the shoulder.  
Jacen looked over, obviously offended. "Excu-se me! Who rebuilt my fathers lightsaber, on his own, with no prior training? Hmm? I don't see you using one!"  
Amaliea crossed her arms. "I've already told you I don't-"  
"-want that kind of responsibility but I could make one if I wanted to, yabba yabba, I've heard it before," Jacen cut her off, adding a wave of his hand for dramatic effect.  
"You already made me carry around this stupid Darksaber, I don't need another one adding weight!"  
Jacen rolled his eyes. "You know how important that thing is to Mandolorian culture."  
"Which is why i'm hanging onto it! But I'm only doing it for Mom. You know that."  
Jacen didn't reply. Amaliea put her feet up and sighed. "I miss Evie."  
He just smirked.  
The young Mandolorian made a noise directed at him, blew some hair out of her face and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her arms and said nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just putting a psa that i didn't start writing until later chapters so when it gets good you'll know that me  
> joking  
> mostly  
> tell us what you thought in the comments!  
> \- eli


	3. Lothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. reylo food! i think if these two were developed better i would've loved them even more, but i still think they're cute and since we're sticking to mostly canon in this.. (when it comes to the sequels of course, i have no idea what happened to my babies from rebels after the end of it, but i can still write, right?)   
> lmao enjoy the chapter anyhow! its a little shorter than usual, so sorry about that :,)  
> -sam

Rey rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, before immediately opening them again.  
She couldn't keep her eyes shut, because she saw his face, his body fading away, her shock and desperation as she felt through his clothes, looking for him, any part of him, that memory of him, filled her mind to the breaking point. She had been frozen in shock. She had called out his name.   
But he was gone.  
Completely gone.  
There wasn't even anything she could bury.   
She snuggled into the oversized robes he left behind. Her usual clothes were covered in sand, and a bit of vomit, and she didn't mind wearing his things.  
It wasn't as though he could get mad at her for it.   
_Ben.._  
Rey turned around and lay flat on the cot, staring upwards. Her hands rested on her belly, where that strange feeling hadn't gone away. She fought sleep until it eventually overcame her.

 _Rey.._  
 _Rey.._  
"Rey!"  
Voices, no, one voice. She couldn't tell if it was male or female, a child or adult, human or other.   
One voice calling her name. She could only think of one person who would be calling her so desperately, but he was gone, long gone.  
A vision of a baby, with hazel eyes and black hair flashed across her vision.  
And then she woke up.

"Woah there, tiger, lay back down." Amaliea's voice said from far away. "Jacen, I don't think we can start our hunt for kids yet. She's burning up."  
A males voice answered, "This is why we don't go to desert planets, Amal! Let's head to Lothal?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"We've got some things to add to the cave. Plus, I'm sure your girlfriend could help us out with this."  
"Evie doesn't specialize in Jedi with red-hot skin."  
"What other healers do you know?!"  
With that she faded away into unconsciousness.

"Rey!" called a familiar voice. Rey whirled around to see a tall man with messy black hair and scars across his face running towards her with a large smile.  
"Ben," Rey smiled wide as he picked her up and spun her around. They were in a grassy field filled with flowers and plants.  
"What planet are we on?"  
Ben shrugged. "Who knows?"  
"Wait.. how are you here? You-you're gone, I saw you fade away, I saw you _die_.."  
Ben furrowed his brow and scratched his head, looking around. "Yeah, that's a good point you make."  
"And also, you've never been happy like this before," Rey gestured to the easiness of his stance and his relaxed facial expression that almost looked like a smile.  
"When have I ever been happy, Rey?" Ben asked.  
"Well, once.. when we.. _you know_.." Rey trailed off, meeting Bens gaze.   
"When we what Rey?" Ben asked playfully, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Finish your sentence!"  
"When we.. _ahem_ , kissed." Rey covered her face in embarrassment like she was a nervous little girl. "Ugh, I'm not usually like this." she mumbled.  
"Oh, when we kissed? you mean like this?" Ben removed Reys hands and cupped her face before meeting her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. They broke apart and they grinned goofily at each other. "God, you're cheesy," Rey laughed.  
Then the sky darkened and thunder crashed around them, and they were back on Exegol. He fell away from her, and collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.  
"BEN!" Rey screamed.   
Everything went dark and she heard her own voice echoing, until it became someone else's, a female, with an unfamiliar voice. She was saying something.   
"Rey, can you hear me? My name is Evie, I'm going to take care of you. Rey?"  
Her eyelids fluttered and the room came into focus. An orange Twil'ek young woman was leaning above her, brushing her hair away from her face and saying the words in a soothing tone.  
"Where am I?" Rey managed to say. The Twil'ek smiled slightly and handed her a cup of something that smelled foul.  
"It tastes better than it smells, I promise." The Twil'ek said.  
"Who are you?" Rey tried.  
"My name is Evie. I'm a friend of Jacens and my partner is Amaliea." Evie said gently.  
"Oh, where are they?" Rey asked, or tried to. Evie, however seemed to understand and Amaliea popped up after a few seconds.   
"Hey there, remember me?"  
"Hi, Amaliea.." Rey said with a small groan as she tried to push herself upwards. Evie quickly helped her by supporting her arms and giving her another pillow.  
"How long have I been out?" Rey asked in a low voice, realizing she felt very hungry.  
"Two days, I believe," Evie answered swiftly. The Jedi's mouth fell open into a perfect 'O'.  
"How did I get here?!"  
"Umm, we flew here?" Amaliea responded with a small laugh. That wasn't the answer Rey was looking for, but she felt too tired to continue pressing for answers.  
Rey turned around to examine her surroundings. It was a small room, with large windows that were tall and skinny. Outside was a landscape of white buildings that all looked similar. It was gorgeous.  
" _Where_ are we?" Rey asked in wonder.  
"We're on a planet called Lothal, in the Capital City. It's where most of Lothal's business is done." Amaliea answered immediately.  
Rey didn't answer, she was mesmerized by the city around her.  
There was a knock at the door.   
For some reason, Rey thought it would be someone else who opened it. But Jacen was the one who pushed it open with a quick wave and an urgent look in his eyes.  
"Can you walk?"  
Rey shrugged. "Probably,"  
"Good, because we have to leave."  
Amaliea turned to Evie and took her hand. "Why?" she asked with dismay. Jacen pointed to the distance, and Rey heard a very faint noise that was all too familiar. The sound of a First Order TIE fighter. Amaliea closed her eyes for a swift moment before her eyes turned wide and flickered with fear.  
"The First Order never had a strong presence here. We kept them away." she informed Rey.  
"So that means.."  
"Someone's hunting us." Jacen gritted his teeth. Evie checked her watch.  
"I know a way we can sneak out without being spotted." she told the rest of the group. Rey got to her feet and Amaliea took her partners hand.  
"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross, hets.


	4. The Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote ahsoka as a bit of an old geezer, but we still love her <3 eli has claimed her as their wife but like,, I'm in love with her too so we share her djfefjn  
> i think eli does her more justice in later chapters but for now, have my take on her!  
> ps sorry for another short chapter :,))  
> -sam

Rey was pulled along a narrow road by Jacen, and behind her ran Amaliea. Evie was the fastest, so she ran ahead and made sure there was no one who would try to stop them. To Reys dismay, large holograms of her face were already around the city.  
"How did they get my picture?" Rey muttered to herself. Jacen heard. "Maybe when you got captured that one time?" he suggested sarcastically. Rey shot him a look and huffed in annoyance. "How did you know that." she asked him. Jacen squinted and gestured to himself as a whole. "Hera Syndulla's son over here," he said with a laugh. Rey rolled her eyes. Jacen suddenly stopped short and Rey crashed into him with a yelp.  
"What the hell?"  
Jacen put a finger to his lips and crouched down. Rey followed suit and Amaliea and Evie circled back to them silently.  
"What is it?" the Twil'ek hissed.   
"Just an Imperial questioning some civilians, no big deal," Jacen answered sarcastically. Rey looked over the taller mans shoulder to see and older couple talking to an armour-clad trooper in low voices.   
_Something about this situation is strange,_ Rey thought.  
The trooper removed their helmet to reveal a girl not much older than Rey, who embraced the old couple. Jacen, Amaliea and Evie all shared a confused look, but Rey just watched the exchange.   
The girl shook her head repeatedly and continued talking fast to the couple. The man pulled out some robes and the girl stripped away her uniform. She pulled on the robes and the couple wrapped their arms around her, leading her away.  
"What was that?" Evie asked quietly.  
"I believe we just watched someone desert the Imperials," Rey answered swiftly. She got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Let's keep going," Jacen said as he joined her.  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"I know a place."

They found speeders and drove through the tall grasses, away from Capitol City. Eventually they reached a cave. A mural of mostly unfamiliar people framed the entrance. Amaliea entered hesitantly behind Jacen. Rey lagged behind before Evie gave her a small push on the small of her back.  
The cave was dark, but it was illuminated by lanterns in the corners of the tall walls. Another mural was painted on the wall behind two low tables. Rey walked closer to make out a beautiful Twi'lek who she immediately recognized as Hera, with a teenage Jacen standing beside her, eyes bright, smiling wide. A young couple stood with their arms wrapped around a little girl who was quite obviously Amaliea. Behind the couple stood a tall Togruta female with a stern but wise look upon her face. Beside her was a male or an unknown species, but one that bared great resemblance to a Togruta. Lastly, a human man stood behind Hera and Jacen with a small smile playing on his lips as he rested his hands on the two in front.  
Rey strayed closer to the wall and tapped the two faces of the Togruta and the human man. "Who are they?"  
Amaliea appeared beside her. "That's Kanen, Jacen's father, and that is-"  
"Me."  
A silvery voice came from behind the two girls. Rey jumped and turned to see the Togruta female, but looking much older. She had to have been in her early 70s at least. Her montrals were long and thick, going past her waist to almost brush the floor. Veined hands leaned over a gnarled old staff of wood, and she wore a white robe with a large hood. When she spoke, her voice sounded young, but yet decades older than she looked. Rey knew that this was a Jedi.  
"Ashy!" Amaliea smiled. She ran to the old ones side and the Togruta smiled at the girl with big blue eyes, deep as the ocean. Evie joined her side and lay a hand on her arm. "Ahsoka, you shouldn't be alone. Where's Lorai?"  
"Here!!" called a young voice. "Bubbi, you're much faster than you look,"  
A young female that was of an unknown species to Rey came running into the cave. Jacen smiled at her and she blushed deeply before turning to Evie, Rey, Amaliea and Ahsoka.   
"Ashy, you shouldn't be walking without Lorai." Amaliea crossed her arms.  
Ahsoka squinted at the youngsters squabbling over her. "Girls, I'll be dead in ten or so years, why not enjoy the fresh air while I can? Plus, my granddaughter knows I can take care of myself," Ahsoka rapped her cane over Lorai's head affectionately, earning a 'hey!' from the younger one.  
"Tam should be taking over today anyways," Lorai complained, rubbing her head. Ahsoka scoffed and turned. "Tam will crash her own bike before she spends a day outside of that wretched house!"  
With that, the elder woman began to walk away. However she stopped short ans turned around quickly, catching Reys eye.  
"Hmm," Ahsoka mumbled, walking back over. Rey took a few steps back as while Ahsoka was hunched over by age, she was still taller than Rey.  
"Rey," Ahsoka said as-a-matter-of-factly. Rey frowned. "How do you know my name?"  
Ahsoka cackled. "You carry two! One! Carry two!"  
Rey took another step back as Ahsoka danced off, followed by an apologetic Lorai.  
"Who is she?" Rey asked as her eyes followed them.  
"That was my godmother, and her granddaughter," Amaliea said with a laugh. "She's a bit of an old geezer now, but she was really incredible back in her day,"  
"Hmm," Rey followed the old woman with her eyes and rubbed her head.   
"Rey, you don't look very good.." Evie said. "Are you feeling alright?"  
Rey felt her eyelids close and felt the floor rushing towards her as she began to answer yes. The calls of Amaliea, Jacen and Evie were distant echoes, and then-  
Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i do her much better justice, don't worry.   
> \- eli


	5. Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, alright, here it is. i think beatrice is gonna be a badass and i actually really love her rhvywc  
> nothing else to say, so enjoy!!  
> -sam

A treehouse.   
_What?_  
Reys eyelids fluttered open and she glanced around to examine her surroundings.   
It was a large room, a treehouse, with a large double bed in one corner, and a small kitchen in the other. A cradle and rocking chair sat in the middle, a woven rug underneath. Golden sunlight shined in from outside, illuminating the small house warmly.  
"Hello?" Rey called, but no one answered. She began to move around the room, opening cabinets and searching through the sheets of the bed. She didn't know what she was looking for, only that it was important.  
"Rey, what are you doing?"   
Rey jumped and turned around, wondering why she didn't feel another's presence.   
In the rocking chair sat Ben, and a baby with curly black hair and hazel eyes.  
"Bea wants her mum," Ben laughed, standing up. Rey felt frozen as he stood up and walked towards her.   
"What?" she found herself whispering.   
Ben cocked his head and handed Rey the small bundle that was the baby. Rey wanted to look at the child, but felt her eyes glued to Bens.   
"What are you doing here?" Rey said quietly.  
Ben laughed. "Love, this is our house," he said with a half-smile.  
Rey began to answer but felt herself slipping away, awake. "Wait, i don't want to go, wait-"  
And then she was lying on the ground in the cave, her three companions concerned faces over her head.   
"What, what..?" Rey muttered, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. Concerned amber eyes that belonged to Evie appeared in front of her as the healer examined Rey, her eyes scatting over the other girls face.  
"Rey, what was that?" Amaliea asked, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in worry. "I, I don't know," Rey answered truthfully. "I saw something.."   
It was now Jacen near her face. "Like a Jedi vision?" he asked with interest. "I don't know what it was, Jacen." Rey said.   
"I think i'm gonna go get Ashy. She's good with Jedi-related things.." Amaliea said, and walked off before Rey could object.  
It was only a few minutes before Amaliea walked back into the cave, followed by an interested-looking Lorai and a muttering Ahsoka. However, the old one grinned toothily when she saw Rey. "Ashy, Rey went somewhere just now-"  
"-I want to go back," Rey cut across Amaliea. "Can you help me?"  
Ahsoka's grin faded, and for a minute she looked decades younger, like she did in the mural. Then the wrinkles returned and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Of course, dearie!" she cackled. Rey was instructed to sit and take Ahsokas hand. She did as she was told and she and the old one sat opposite each other, legs folded underneath neatly. "This has always been my favourite meditation pose," Ahsoka murmured to Rey with a small smile. Rey found herself smiling back.  
"Alright, everyone out!" Ahsoka shouted suddenly, causing everyone in the room to jump. Jacen tried to protest but was coaxed out by Lorai, followed by Evie and finally Amaliea, who's eyebrows were creased in worried look on her face the entire time as her partner led her away.  
"Now that we're on our own, let's begin," Ashoka said. "Close your eyes,"  
Rey did what she asked without question, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, in and out.  
"You must forget everything," Ahsoka said wisely. "Just remember the feeling of your eyelids resting against your eyes, and your lashes fluttering in the wind. Be one with the Force. Now where were you before, just now? Go back."  
Rey opened her eyes. "But I-I can't."  
Ahsoka tilted her head. "You can't? Or you won't?"  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
The old woman smirked. "Do as I say."  
Rey cleared her mind and breathed again, before realizing that she could feel and sense everything around her tenfold. She almost became alarmed at the sensation, but forced herself to clear her mind again and remain relaxed.  
"Ah, here we are!" a voice said, followed by a clap. Rey squinted as she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the treehouse. Beside her stood a much younger looking Ahsoka, blinking and looking around with interest.  
"But you're.." Rey trailed off, examining the beautiful woman before her.  
"Oh, this?" Ahsoka said with a laugh. "This is just how i imagine myself, me in my prime years," she smiled. Rey was mesmerized by her, but smiled back. "How old are you here?"   
"Oh, maybe around forty, around the time me and Sabine began our search for Ezra," the Jedi replied casually, still looking around. She took a few steps forward. "Nice place," she added.  
Rey began to answer, but something caught her eye. Three human children no older than fourteen sat on the carpet that had been previously covered by the cradle and the rocking chair.  
The first, farthest from Rey, was a boy. He had messy dark orange hair tinted by light brown and large curious amber eyes. His skin was pale, with a strange undertone of peach. The Jedi were both struck with feelings as though they had seen him before.   
The second's gender was a mystery to Rey. They had short golden brown locks that rested on their head like a messy cloud, framing their face in strange ways. They had two scars across their eyebrows and emerald green eyes that reflected the light from outside and once again, Rey and Ahsoka both felt as though they had seen the child somewhere.  
The third child was the one who interested Rey the most. She sat closest to her, and was tall and slim, with long slender fingers that picked apart the cards all three were playing with. She had long, untamed dark hair that covered one of her eyes and was constantly being brushed out of her face as she sorted the deck of cards. Hazel eyes peeked out from her face and her smile was so familiar to Rey it physically hurt.  
"Bea, no one sorts cards for that long! Hand them out already!" The boy rolled his eyes and held out his hands impatiently.  
"How about you try, Ryland!" the girl replied with a smirk, continuing to fold the cards in and out of each other. "Bea, just hand it out," the third child, who Rey now discovered was female by her voice, responded.  
"Fine. Here you go, Leé," Bea rolled her eyes and passed out four cards each. Leé took hers without any protests but Ryland scoffed as he reached for his.  
"Interesting," Ahsoka said, furrowing her brow as she examined the children. Rey strayed closer to Bea, realizing where she had seen her before. Her eyes belonged to Ben, along with his high cheekbones and dimpled smile. However, as she looked, Rey noticed that the child had obvious featured that belonged to her- the long wavy dark hair, the freckles across her nose.  
"Curious, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked. Rey just nodded her head silently. "I don't.. I don't understand. Who is she?" she questioned in a low voice. The older Jedi chuckled and tapped Rey's belly. "I think you do," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Rey shook her head. "But me and Ben never-"  
"True.. true.. but you do wonder where he went, don't you?" Ahsoka answered. Rey squinted at the Togruta female.   
"Well, I have a theory, dearie," the woman grinned.  
"Oh?"  
"What if his soul, or his spirit, perhaps, while clinging onto life, combined with yours, and as the Dyad that was the two of you died, it formed itself-" Ahsoka tapped her stomach again, "-into something new?"  
Rey looked down at where the hand was touching her abdomen. "But.. that's impossible, isn't it?"   
Ahsoka's hand now took her own. "The Force is capable of many things, my dear," she said with an odd smile.

And then they were back in the dark cave, now with an important realization.  
In her hands, or rather inside of her, was possible the most powerful person in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing for me to say- we don't explain the logistics of this pregnancy much outside of ahsokas quick thing so like,,, leave it up to the imagination i guess whoops  
> -eli


	6. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, leaving Lothal in this one! time to go get some baby jedi  
> in this chapter i actually combined two of them because the second half is purely filler and about moms so like  
> \- sam

**-10 years ago-**  
"Lorai! Tam!"  
Two small children came running, bare feet slapping against wooden floors.  
"Grandmama!" the one on the left exclaimed with joy. Ahsoka patted her knee and the two little girls sat, smiling wide. Sixty-four years of living, and Ahsoka had never loved anyone quite like she loved them.  
"Have I ever told you the story of how I met your grandfather?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes shining.  
Tam rolled large ocean blue eyes and crossed her arms. "Grandmama, we've heard it dozens of times!"   
"But I want to hear it again!" Lorai cut across her older sister loudly. Ahsoka chuckled. "Alright.. I met him twenty-five years ago, on our search for Ezra in the Unknown Regions.."

——

"Tam! Tam! Tam, where are you?"   
The tall Togruta opened the door with an annoyed expression across her face.  
"What do you want, Lorai?"  
"Well, I live here," Lorai responded. "-And these three need your ship."  
Rey, Jacen and Amaliea waved from behind Ahsoka's tall montrals.  
"Who are you?" Tam pointed to Rey harshly, ignoring her sister. Rey stuck out her hand. "Rey Skywalker, uh, nice to meet you," she said, trying a smile. Tam furrowed her brow. "Skywalker..?" she trailed off, her gaze drifting to her grandmother. 

"Grandmama.." Tam lowered her voice.   
"Ah, yes, I suppose we should catch you up, dear," Ahsoka patted her granddaughter's arm and led everyone into the house.

——

"- So we decided to come here to get your ship since _the Shadow_ is in the public hanger, and we can't go back to Capitol right now," Jacen concluded. Tam held her hands to her temples as if trying to keep her brain from imploding. "Okay, let me see if I've got this right. You-" she pointed to Rey. "- were part of a Dyad and you are now carrying the manifestation of it?!"   
Rey nodded nervously.  
"-You're also _wanted by what's left of the First Order and want to go hunting for baby Jedi to rebuild the Order with_ MY _ship??_ " Tam shouted, throwing her arms up incredulously.   
"Uhh... yeah, pretty much sums it up," Amaliea responded with a pained smile.  
" _Absolutely not!"_ Tam shouted. Ahsoka patted her granddaughter's knee to calm her down. "Dear, it's not like they're putting me or your sister in danger, and _most of them-"_ she shot Amaliea a stern look, "- are adults, so you can't stop them."   
"I'm nineteen this year!" Amaliea said loudly.  
"Technically you're still under my parental authority, since unfortunately for you Lothals legal age of becoming an adult is twenty." Ahsoka reminded her. Amaliea huffed and shook her head in defiance, but didn't say anything else. Evie held in a laugh and Tam held her hands up again.  
"Can we circle back to the whole _there's-somebody-in-this-room-is-pregnant-with-LITERALLY-the-most-powerful-being-in-the-galaxy_ thing?" she asked hysterically.  
Rey grimaced and laid a hand on her stomach. "Its a little unexpected for all of us, trust me. But I'm going with Amaliea and Jacen." she said, shooting a glance at Jacen to reassure him. "I'm not backing out. Not now."  
Tam sighed, long and hard. She rubbed her temples for a long moment.

"I guess I can't control you," she finally said painfully. Rey smiled and inclined her head.  
"Well then, if we're done here," Jacen stood up and clapped, making everyone jump. "The ship?" he asked Tam. She rolled her eyes and exhaled noisily but brushed herself off and led the way to the back of the house, muttering about how she would hunt them down in their sleep if they ruined her ship.   
A small hanger stood outside the back of the house, and a ship sat inside. It was a T-6 model that looked decades old, with its red paint peeling and rust on the undersides. A large Phoenix emblem was spray painted on the side of the ship, and Amaliea approached it and touched it, a strange look on her face. Jacen came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, and they exchanged a silent look of remorse. Evie took Amalieas hand as Jacen boarded the ship and kissed her. Amalieas hand cupped Evie face and they stood like that for a moment, before breaking apart as Amaliea said goodbye and followed Jacen. Rey was about to follow suit, but Tam caught her wrist. "Be careful, Rey," the Togruta said seriously. Rey nodded solemnly and turned around again.   
"Come back someday, Rey!" Ahsoka called after the Jedi. She turned once more and smiled at her and her grandchildren, realizing how different they actually looked. She saluted Evie, who smiled back, and closed the hatch behind her.

Amaliea kept her gaze on the glass window long after the three had jumped into hyperspace, her hands wrapped around her neck, where Evie had hugged her before their goodbye. Rey came to join her in the cockpit.   
"Oh, hey," Amaliea said, breaking out of her trance.   
"How long have you known Evie?" she asked. The Mandolorian scratched her head before answering. "Umm.. maybe seven or eight years..?" she replied.   
"Have you ever thought about getting married?"  
"Every day,"  
"I see,"  
" Yeah.. we have a whole plan. We want one child, and we want to get married as soon as Evie turns twenty," Amaliea laughed, her gaze wandering again. Rey smiled to herself, thinking of the amber-eyed boy from her vision. "I believe it'll come true," she said kindly.   
"Yes.. if we have a daughter, we've agreed we'll name her Sabine, after my mom,"  
"You haven't told me much about your mother," Rey said, thinking about the colourful-haired woman from the mural in the cave.   
"Not much to say," Amaliea shrugged. "She was beautiful. She was an incredible person. An even better mother." she said, propping her chin on her hand, lost in her memories.  
"What happened to her?"  
"I told you." Amaliea replied blankly. "She died,"   
Rey nodded and thought of her own mother, whom she didn't have any clear memories of. The only thing she remembered from her were big light brown eyes with sprinkles of gold in them, like buried treasure. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and let her mind drift into the steadiness of the Force.

Jacen hit the button to jump into hyperspace and sat back in the pilots seat, staring at the ceiling. Even after all these years of piloting, he always felt that his place was next to his mother, flying with her, not without her. He remembered the last time her saw her so vividly, as though still fresh in his brain. He had begged to go with her, but she must have known she wouldn't return from this final battle. She was old, but her piloting skills were still incredible, he told himself as he watched the Ghost leave the skies of Lothal for the last time.   
The memory wasn't fresh, but the grief was. The grief like he was being sliced through the chest every time her thought about her.  
He knew she was finally with his father again, but the legacy she had left behind..  
He wasn't fit.  
He wasn't fit for any of it.  
He wasn't fit to carry her name.  
Tears stung his eyes and he brushed them away in anger.  
He couldn't let anyone see him so weak.  
 _Stay strong_ , he told himself.  
 _You're a Jedi._  
 _Stay strong._  
He focused on the stars outside again. Space calmed him. He would be fine. His little sister was there. They were about to rebuild the Jedi.

_Don't think about it. You'll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tam makes me hhhh and i don't know why i mean she's part togruta and she's related to ahsoka so i guess that could be it 

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! its eli here (you can call me theo, theo elliot, elliot, eli, ted, or anything else :) )  
> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! we know its a bit short, it gets a little longer and hopefully better a couple chapters in. (this was written over two and a half years ago and hasn't been edited since ahahahah)  
> if you've got anything to say (constructive criticism is welcome!) just put it down below and we'll try to get back to you!!  
> have a lovely day/evening/whatever time it is for you :)


End file.
